From The Inside
by Welshy84
Summary: Its after the movie and Riddick's step into humanity isn't as smooth as he hoped


Title: From the inside  
  
Author: WelshChicky  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Its after the movie and Riddick's step into humanity isn't as smooth as he hoped  
  
Feedback: Constructive criticism is welcome but no flaming please.   
  
Archive: I own nothing. Not even the title, I borrowed it from linkin park. I couldn't think of one on my own  
  
Imagine lying in bed, and hearing their voices. Every single one of them. Not only can you hear them but you can see them too. How you kill them, the pleasure you take in it. You wanted back into humanity, you just never thought you'd have to deal with the guilt when you did.   
  
"Help me, somebody please ... I don't wanna die."  
  
A voice rips through your skin, the way they plead for life. You don't even know why you did it, they were probably just in the way. Whatever it was, you just ripped them apart.   
  
You have enough, the pain begins to get unbearable so you force your body further into the mattress, but it does nothing. So you push your hands over your ears and close your eyes, as your teeth sink into your bottom lip. You try not to cry out, as the pain sinks in, and it works for a while. But then an image slips through you. A man and a child. Huddled in a corner, shivering with fear, as the man does his best to protect his son from you. He's not even worried about himself just concerned about he's child, pictures of him all grown up having a family of his own trickling through him. It never happened though. You ripped the boy out of the man's arms, and made him watch as you killed him. You can feel the pleasure consume you, as you try not to scream out in pain. Its not only the pleasure you can feel though, its also the grieve and the pain. And its not your's, its their's. The poor boy didn't know what was happening, he just wanted to go home and tell his mum about his day in school.   
  
As the images of them fade away, your chest starts calming down. Your breathing is slowly fading and the pounding in your head is fading.   
  
"No, no ... this isn't happening ... please say this is a lie ... please."  
  
Your chest starts pounding again as you picture a woman collapse to the ground. It was their funeral. You just had to go, see what your handy work did. It weren't that many people there. But it was her cries that stuck to you, she was so formal to begin with. No one even noticed as the tears slide down her pale cheeks. It happened when near the end and she had to go.You just had to watch, with that grin plastered on your face and complete satisfaction circling through you.As you watched her crumble to ground sobbing and no one did anything. Just like you they all just watched.  
  
Can you feel the grief now? Its such a powerful emotion, but its not only grieve you feel. Its also happiness. The screams are ripping through you, as you force one of the pillows over your ears. Sweats dripping down your skin, as the pain gets to much. You've never felt so powerless until now.   
  
And now you finally curl up on the thing you call a bed, which is nothing but a damaged, stained mattress. Wishing for it all to end. Their pain, grieve, their need to live and your passion to end it. You can feel it all eating away at you. You feel like your being destroyed from the inside. But its only guilt. The thing, the emotion you've never felt before. You spent twenty or so years killing people for pleasure. And now its finally hitting you. And all the attempts to stop thinking about it, isn't working. You try so hard to make it stop, as it rips you apart.  
  
Curled up on a broke down old bed. Trying not to cry. Big bad Riddick. You've never cried before, Until now that is. Something hits the back of your throat, you don't know what it is but you don't like it. And as it happens your chest starts heaving and the sweat starts getting worse. Your force you body to lay still but it starts shaking with such force as the whispers invade your mind. And you push your eye lids together, forcing yourself to stop them. But it doesn't work, nothing does. Its only a little at first and as the whispers turn into screams, so do your sobs. As their thrown from your body.  
  
"I want my mummy."  
  
"Its ok, its ok. Everythings going to be ok."  
  
The whispers, as the father tries to comfort the son. It makes you worse. You've never felt so much guilt. And when you finally break down with sobs, the screams in your mind turn back into whispers and they slowly fade away. You end up pushing your knees to your chest, furiously rapping your arms around you legs. Everything is unbearable, but everything just stops as you feel your eye lids slipping. Sleep is finally arriving. A weak smile forms on your face, as your body caves in and you mind shuts down and you just sleep. Its all over, until tomorrow. 


End file.
